


Cough Drops

by Leemonade_jpg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nines is soft, RK900 is a deviant, RK900 is called Nines, Reader is a detective, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemonade_jpg/pseuds/Leemonade_jpg
Summary: Reader is sick, so Nines, being the stubborn android he is, forcibly goes to care for reader. Nines thinks Hes slick with his feelings for reader, but even Connor can tell, and tbh Connor is so blind to emotions, my poor boy.Or, Nines gets looked at weird for buying soup.(this is probably the fluffiest fluff ill ever write)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cough Drops

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a dbh fanfic before so bear with me if this is really bad, but i hope you guys like it :)

Nines’ leg shook sporadically under his desk, waiting for his usually punctual partner to arrive. It was 9:30, and she would almost always arrive at 8:26, with a few exceptions. Nines was beginning to get worried, eyes glancing from his terminal to hers, then to the front of the bullpen, multiple times in just 10 minutes. He was about to text his partner when her name appeared in the left hand corner of his vision, notifying him that she was calling.

Quickly, he answered, “Hello? Detective? Are you in need of assistance? It is currently 9:42, and you are not in the office, even though you usually arrive at 8:26.” Nines questioned, hoping his worried state didn’t translate into his phone call. One of the downfalls of deviancy, your voice could easily become emotional, especially when one did not desire that effect.

“Hey Nine-” cough. “Nines. I'm not feeling terrific and I have a pretty bad fever. I don't think I'll be coming in today. Could you tell Fowler I won't make it?” she said, sniffling a little bit. 

“I'm coming to check on you.” Nines stated, matter-of-factly. “I will be there within 34 minutes.”

“Nines, that really isn’t necessary-” she tried to argue, but was quickly cut off by her android counterpart ending the connection.

“Connor,” Nines called to the desk next to his, “tell fowler i went out.”

“Can I ask why?” Connor rested his cheek in his hand, hitching his eyebrow up slightly in curiosity.

“My partner is not feeling well, I intend to check on her. Although I doubt it is serious, her well being is important to our ongoing investigation.” he said, a mild blue blush rising to his cheekbones.

“Uh-huh. The investigation is why you’re checking on her. Totally.” Connor stifled a laugh. “Ill make sure fowler doesn't interrupt you.” he shot Nines a knowing wink and turned back to his terminal.

The blush on Nines’ face had grown, and his LED briefly flashed yellow, before resorting back to its regular cyan. “I can assure you, our relationship is purely professional. I wouldn't put our investigation in jeopardy for the sake of-”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Go check on your girlfriend. I won't snitch.'' Connor chuckled, not turning his attention away from the computer.

Nines grumbled something about Connor being insufferable, before turning on his heel and heading outside and quickly walking towards the 24/7 convenience store on the other side of the street, and quickly sent a text to his partner.

RK900:  
Do you require any food or medicine? Do not say no, or I will pick it myself.

Y/n:  
I hate you. Cough drops and Ibuprofen please. Maybe some soup

RK900:  
Thank you for not being extremely difficult.

Y/n:  
Not like I have much of a choice >:(

Nines laughed softly to himself as he entered the store, and made his way to the medical supplies aisle. He picked out the most effective variant of Ibuprofen, and some lemon-honey cough drops, he had seen her eat a few when she had a mild cold a few months prior. He also quickly grabbed a cup of soup from the pot on the counter at the front of the store.

He made his way to the check out and paid, ignoring the questioning eyes coming from the cashier, who was probably wondering why an android needed cough drops and pain reliever, or soup.

The android stepped outside once again, hailing a Taxi, and input her address into the cabs system before settling down and watching the buildings pass by the window of the car.

Once the car arrived at his partners residence, he stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing the bag of items from the backseat as well, and made his way to the front door, and rapped on the door softly.

“Detective, it's me.” he said after a few moments without a response.

“Yeah, I hear you Nines, I'm comin’.” Y/n’s voice came from the other side of the door, alongside a few sniffles and a cough, before the door was opened.

Y/n stood there, rubbing her reddish runny nose with her hand, with a thick blanket draped around her. Her eyes were also slightly red, and a little watery. Her skin seemed a tad pale as well.

“You know, you didn't have to come all the way out here.” she said, opening the door a little more to let nines in, before walking over to a barstool at her kitchen island and plopping on it.

‘Your wellbeing is vital to our investigation, having you back in the office as soon as possible is important, and, knowing you, you will not take care of yourself when you are not feeling well.” Nines said, stepping into the townhome and heading to the kitchen to set the items down.

“Sure, ‘cause that is obviously your only motive” she said with a giggle, while poking Nines’ cheek.

Nines ignored her actions, mostly due to the fact that he did not want to show his partner his flustered state, and placed a hand to her forehead to read her temperature. 101.3. She was probably dazed from her fever.

“Detective, you’re running a mild fever. You should take some Ibuprofen and then get some rest. Your soup can wait until later.”

“Alright, but I'm not walking back to my bed. I'm going to sleep right on the couch.” she stated simply.

“You are going to be very sore.”

“Worth it.”

Nines grabbed a cup from the cabinet as she moved to the couch with her blanket, and filled it with water, as well as grabbing two pills from the newly purchased bottle, before bringing it to his partner.

“You need to drink all the water, you probably haven't drinken any in the last 6 hours.” he said, passing her the cup and both pills.

“Water is for the weak!” she protested, before downing the whole cup with the pills. “But really, Nines. Thank you for coming, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you.” she smiled, looking up at the android.

“Based on your water consumption habits, you would be dead without me.” Nines smirk at her.

‘You’re probably right.” she said, setting the cup on the side table next to the couch.

“I should head back to the precinct, I have a bit of work I need to complete, especially with you out sick.” Nines smiled, and prepared to turn before a hand lightly grabbed at his wrist.

“Eh they'll be fine without you. Plus, i have a fever right? Don't want me to overheat and die, do we?” she said, pulling his arm.

“I suppose they will be fine without me, and you will probably not consume any more water for another 24 hours if i leave.” Nines lowered himself onto the couch.

“I could probably go 75 without water.” Y/n said.

“You would actually die if you went 75 hours without water, please never do that.” Nines sighed, glancing down at his partner.

She stretched, and gently plopped her head down in her partners lap. “Aww would you miss me Nines?”

“I would find it rather unfortunate if you did happen to die from dehydration, detective.”

“So you’d miss me, huh?” she smirked up at the android.

“I would miss you a lot, Y/n.” Nines whispered, lightly stroking her hair as she closed her eyes.

“If you tell Connor about this, I will murder you.” she muttered softly, before dozing off completely.

And Nines was fine to stay like that, at least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for soft boi Nines...


End file.
